Goodbye Love
by Speedstreek360
Summary: As the Lost Light suffers a loss of one of their members, tension rises up between the couples of the base. One in particular stands out.


Disclaimer: Do not own Transformers IDW G1, MTMTE it belongs to Hasbro, nor do I own the song from RENT.

Warnings: Character Death

...

Goodbye Love

...

Ultra Magnus watched as the coffin, where there lied the mini-bot, was being prepared to be shot off. He stood there looking own at the once lively little mech as he remembers when he had taught him the ways of the Autobot Code…..

Swerve was knelt beside the till form of his dead lover, his helm bowed and his visor dim as he sat in silence. Rodimus stood on one side of Magnus while Drift stood on the other side of the coffin between Rung and….Cyclonus.

Magnus immediately looked away from the purple mech, his anger boiling slightly as Whirl—the last mech he would EVER expect to be attending a funeral—placed a servo on the mech's shoulder. It seemed the two had formed a truce and had come for Tailgate's sake….

It had only been a few solar-cycles since they had broken their friendship—after finding out Cyclonus had been sneaking strong sedatives from the med. bay for personal use—and already he had another mech he could lean on. Although…he looked a bit…weaker than he last saw him…

Cybercosis had taken the poor little known as Tailgate, only a couple of months after Overlord had been revived and was currently undergoing therapy and joining their crew. Rung was there as well, his optic brows furrowed as he stared down at the little mech, prone to dramatics, timid and yet such a good, sweet little mech.

The mechs all watched the coffin be launched into space towards the stars.

After a while, the mechs, save for Swerve began to walk away towards the exit of the launching bay.

Cyclonus came up beside him, sighing, _"Rewind had let it slip, that you're leaving the ship…?"_

Magnus turned to look at him, before he confirmed it, _"It's true. I'm leaving in a couple days; it's true you're with this yuppie _scum." He spat at Whirl.

_"You said you'd never speak to him, again,"_ the Cyclops glared.

Cyc sighed, rubbing his optics, _"Not now."_

Rodimus huffed, before he cut in, _"Who said that you have any say in who he says things to at all?!"_

Drift snorted, _"Who said that you should stick your nose in other people's—?"_

"Who said I was talking to you?!" Rodimus snapped.

The TIC command snapped, before a bitter laugh escaped him as he retorted:

_"We used to have this fight each night!"_

Rung started, "Everyone, calm down…"

Drift pushed Rodimus' shoulder, _"He never admit I existed!"_

"Everyone please…" Overlord whispered, as everyone stopped and turned to the arguing could.

Cyclonus suddenly cut in glaring at Magnus.

_"He was the same way,_

_Always, runaway, hit the road!_

_Don't commit,_

_You're full of shit!"_

"Cyclonus…" Whirl hissed.

Drift glared at Rodimus, _"He's in denial.."_

_"He's in denial…"_ Cyclonus repeated, only he directed it at Ultra Magnus with a slight glare.

_ "Didn't give an inch, when I gave a mile!"_

_"I gave a mile!_

Rodimus kept his back turned to Drift, hiding his breaking façade of rage.

But Magnus glared angrily, at his ex, _"Gave a mile to who?!_

Whirl and Rung seemed to be thinking in unison as the begged, "Come on guys, chill!"

The two mech tensed, before both looked back at the entrance to the launching bay. Drift had tears sliding down from his optics on the verge of crying, while Cyclonus' face plate merely softened in sadness at the fact that his closest friend on this ship was gone…

Both mechs were in unison:

_"I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Tailgate had…._

_Someone to live for,_

_Unafraid to say 'I Love you!'"_

When Cyclonus looked at him with another glare, Magnus felt his spark clench as he lost even more control of his anger at the younger mech. He angrily replied to his words and slight glare.

_"All your words are NICE Overlord,_

_But love's not a three-way street!_

_You'll never SHARE real love!_

_Until you love yourself, I should know!"_

He was practically towering over the mech, attempting to intimidate him as Cyclonus shook his helm with narrowed optics. Magnus was sick of this. He was sick of being forced to live with a mech he could never have, a mech he had cut with drugs and using them for his selfish need for numbness. Drift remained glaring at Rodimus behind tear filled optics, while Whirl and Rung just gave up trying to intervene, with the therapist rubbing at his optics.

Suddenly, a servo pushed Magnus back and he suddenly found himself meeting the glowering visor of Swerve, before he looked at the others. They had been so wrapped up in their arguing they hadn't noticed him approaching.

There was some sort of reprimand in the mech's voice when he addressed them.

_"You all said you'd be cool today,_

_So please for my sake…_

_I can't believe he's gone…"_

His gaze on the Enforcer made him look away.

_"I can't believe you're going."_

He motioned to the whole group.

_"I can't believe this family must die…_

_Tailgate helped us believe in love,_

_I can't believe you disagree…"_

They all didn't look at each other for a moment, before almost in perfect sync…

_"I can't believe, this is….goodbye…."_

Magnus bowed his helm, turning his back to Cyclonus as he walked down the corridor. Drift was officially in tears as Rodimus turned back to him. A gentle, white servo reached up to wipe at the tears apologetically, while Cyclonus watched Magnus leave. He coughed a little, placing a servo over where his spark was as it set off a few spasms of pain due to the fact he had been off the sedatives for a month now….

He ignored it as he watched his ex-love, as he walked away from him.

….

When Rung came to Magnus' quarters and entered , Magnus was there staring at his packaged belongings, preparing for travel soon. The giant turned to look at the therapist, his optics narrowed slightly in slight disapproval.

Although Rung didn't know Magnus for as long as he wished, he understood what the mech was going through. He had to face it every day when he went to the med. bay to see his beloved.

Rung cleared his throat, _"I hear there are great energon bars in this sector."_

_"Some of the best,"_ Magnus gulped, _ "How could he?"_

_"How could you let him go?"_ Rung retorted, his optics narrowed.

Magnus slumped, _"You just don't know. How could we lose Tailgate?"_

Rung stiffened slightly, before almost snapping.

_"Maybe you'll see why,_

_When you stop escaping your pain!_

_At least now, if you try_

_Tailgate's death won't be in vain!"_

Ultra Magnus looked at him coldly, as he closed one of his storage chambers, before he replied back,_ "His death is in vain!"_

Rung's jaw dropped slightly, before he spoke again in disbelief.

_"Are you insane?_

_There's so much to care about,_

_There's me, there's Cyclonus…"_

_"Cyc's got his baggage too,"_ Magnus hissed, thinking of all the kills and the drug addiction Cyclonus had in disappointment and slight anger.

_"So do you,"_ Rung snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Magnus glared, _"Who are you to tell me what I know, what to do?"_

"A friend," Rung softly stepped forwards, sincere and attempting to help.

Magnus backed away however, simply shaking his helm.

_"But who Rung, are you?"_

Rung stared at him, his optics once again widening, as Magnus began to mock him.

_"Rung has got his work._

_They say, Rung lives for his work_

_And Rung's in love with his worl!"_

Magnus snorted at the last part, "Rung hides in his work."

"From what?" the mech challenged, before Magnus answered.

_"From facing your failure,_

_Facing your loneliness,_

_Facing the fact that you live a lie…"_

Rung tensed at that last part, as Magnus confirmed it.

_"YES you live a lie!_

_Tell you why!_

_You're always preaching not to be numb!_

_When that's how you thrive!_

_You pretend to create and observe_

_When you really detach yourself from feeling alive!"_

_"Perhaps it's because I'm the one of us to survive!"_ Rung sang out angrily, his antennae laid back as he glared at the mech ridiculing him.

Magnus shook his helm, glaring, "Poor baby," before he picked up some of his things and placed them in his sub-space before he passed Overlord.

But the therapist wasn't finished.

_"Cyclonus still loves you_

_Are you really jealous?_

_Or afraid that Cyc is weak?"_

Ultra Magnus froze at the door, in realization, "…_Cyclonus did look frail…"_

Rung looked at him, with hard determination to make the mech stay.

_"Cyclonus has gotten weak,_

_Cyc is running out of time,_

_And you're running out the door…!"_

_"NO MORE!"_ Magnus placed a servo over his helm, angrily, before his sighed, "I've gotta go…"

The two mechs remained silent for a moment after the outburst. It was tense and thick, before Rung snapped, "Hey! For someone who's always been let down, whose running out of town?!"

Ultra Magnus turned and snapped back, "For someone who longs to heal the world all on his own...whose sitting in his office..alone?"

The two former roommates continues to stare at each other, before Magnus's gaze softened, "I'll keep in contact…" he turned and opened the door to leave.

Only to be stopped by the sight of Cyclonus standing there, his optics tired and frame slump against the wall.

"…..you heard…?" he whispered.

Cyclonus gave a slight glared, "…every word…" he took in a shaky breath, before looking right at Magnus with a hardened spark, before he sung.

_"You don't want baggage,_

_Without lifetime gurantees…_

_You don't wish to see me die._

_I just came to say goodbye love…_

_Goodbye love. I came to say,_

_Goodbye love._

_Goodbye."_

Magnus looked at him, before he walked past him, with a slight trembled, _"Glory…one blaze of glory…I have to find…."_

_"Goodbye, love. Goodbye love._

_Goodbye love. Goodbye…" _ Cyclonus watched him leave, his wings lowering and his optics cast down.

Rung stepped out, right as Whirl came forwards. The mech reached out to touch Cyc's arm, only to have the flier shy away.

_"Please don't touch me._

_Understand, I'm scared,_

_I need to go away…."_

Rung spoke up, _"I know a place, a clinic…"_

_"Why not Ratchet?"_ Whirl asked.

Cyclonus looked up, _"Maybe, could you…?"_

Rung and Whirl looked him, before nodding, "We'll take care of it…"

Cyclonus nodded in returned, before he walked away and headed back to his now empty quarters, once out of sight of the other, the tears cascaded down his face plates as he leaned bac against the wall and slid down, shaking. He looked at the dark space full of glittering dots outside with a sob.

_"Goodbye love….Goodbye love!_

_Came to say, goodby love…_

_Goodbye…"_

He got up and walked towards the window and stared out, light from the illuminating sparkles of a million dots…

_"Goodbye love…goodbye love…_

_Goodbye love…"_ the dim light illuminated the shadows and scars on his face plates with a sickly aura…the months of drugs he had become addicted to….finally catching up to him and making him sick…He shook gently….

_"Hello…disease…."_

...

Aaaaaaa God, why do I keep getting random plots bunnies for song fics lately?! GRRRR!

Now if you'll excuse me, I need to got to bed and have a chat with my muse.

Review please!


End file.
